Chapter 2: The Purr-fect Enemy
(Catwoman has found her way into an underground location on the island. She creeps around cautiously.) * Catwoman: Zatanna! Zatanna, are you in here? (She has walked into what appears to be a prison or a lair. Rotting bodies stripped off their flesh hang off rusty meathooks. One of the iron barred cells Catwoman comes across contains Zatanna. She looks like she's been severely beaten during her incarceration.) * Catwoman: Oh my God. What did they do to you? * Zatanna: Run, girl, run... (Behind her, Shang Tsung walks into the prison with two masked guards flanking him.) * Shang Tsung: Miss Kyle! You do not disappoint. I have been expecting you. * Catwoman: Let him go! We're not part of your tournament! * Shang Tsung: On the contrary, you are very much a contestant. You will face Sub-Zero, of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins. (Ice begins to materialise in the prison, taking the form of a man. The ice shatters to present Sub-Zero. He assumes a fighting stance and Catwoman walks toward him.) * Sub-Zero: Now you will feel death's cold embrace. (They fight. Catwoman defeats Sub-Zero with acrobatics and martial arts moves of her own.) * Catwoman: Done! We're leaving! (Mammoth appears as Shang Tsung moves forward.) * Catwoman: Stand in my way and I'll kick your a-- * Shang Tsung: A challenge? (Mammoth suddenly gasps. He promptly gets between the two of them.) * Mammoth: No. You will not be the one to challenge Shang Tsung. (Catwoman misinterprets this as Mammoth trying to protect the sorcerer.) * Catwoman: You want some too? Fine by me! (They fight. Catwoman defeats Mammoth.) Enough of this! (She grabs Mammoth by the shirt and prepares to punch him again.) * Mammoth: Shield your eyes. * Catwoman: What? * Mammoth: Shield your eyes. (His eyes start crackling. A blinding flash envelopes the surrounding area. Catwoman manages to get one arm in front of her face. Shang Tsung and the guards aren't so lucky. With them blinded, Catwoman destroys the bars on Zatanna's cell with her whip. She supports the magician as best as she can.) * Catwoman: Zatanna, come on! We're outta here! * Zatanna: 'Bout time... (As Mammoth picks himself up, the masked guards take off after Catwoman and Zatanna. Shang Tsung looks over at Superman, who just got there.) * Shang Tsung: You aided their escape. * Superman: You allowed them to escape. * Shang Tsung: They will not get far. (Shang Tsung walks off. The scene cuts to a forest. Catwoman is struggling to keep Zatanna moving.) * Catwoman: Come on, Zatanna! Move it! That's an order! * Zatanna: Oh... so you're in charge now? (She speaks into her wrist communicator.) * Catwoman: Special Forces Command, this is Catwoman! Where's that evac? * Command: Blade, they are en-route... coming to you shortly... * Catwoman: Affirmative! Almost home, soldier. (The two women seen at Shang Tsung's side the day previous approach them from the forest: X-Mathers and Harley Quinn.) * X-Mathers: By order of Shang Tsung, no one leaves this island. * Catwoman: I don't have time for this. Outta my way! (They fight. Catwoman defeats X-Mathers and Harley Quinn.) * Catwoman: Sure don't need anymore surprises like them. (She walks over to Zatanna.) * Catwoman: How are you holding up? * Zatanna: I'm fine. * Catwoman: After I get you to base, I'm coming back. Kano's still here somewhere. * Zatanna: Your obsession with him is gonna get you killed. * Catwoman: I trusted him. * Zatanna: Yeah, we all did. * Catwoman: But I was the one he used. (She looks up at the sound of a helicopter.) I think our ride's here. (She begins waving to the approaching copter. As she does so, a gigantic fireball shoots up from nowhere and blasts it into pieces. Catwoman can only watch as the chopper crashes in the distance in flames.) * Catwoman: No! (She turns to see a laughing Shang Tsung alongside Kano. Tsung's hand is still glowing with fire.) * Catwoman: Damn you! * Shang Tsung: You have a challenger - Kano. (Angrily, Catwoman assumes her fighting stance.) * Kano: Pretty Boy ain't gonna save ya this time. (They fight. Catwoman defeats Kano.) * Catwoman: You're coming with me. (As she moves in to arrest Kano, Shang Tsung stops her by blasting a fireball into her path.) * Shang Tsung: Kano is not your prisoner. * Catwoman: At least help Zatanna. He needs a medic! (The sorcerer only laughs at her as he walks off, followed by Kano, X-Mathers and Harley Quinn.) * Catwoman: Bastard. * Beron: There she is! (Catwoman turns around to see Beron walking toward her, followed by Superman and Versad.) * Beron: Catwoman! You all right? Hey, looks like you found him. (He throws a salute at Zatanna.) * Beron: What's up, kitty? * Catwoman: He's a ma-- (She stops as she looks at Superman walking toward her commanding officer.) * Catwoman: Hey, what are you doing? (Superman charges up his heat vision.) * Beron: It's OK. He's cool. (As the heat vision nears Zatanna, she starts to glow with yellow energy. Catwoman attempts to intervene, but Beron grabs her arm.) * Zatanna: What the? * Catwoman: Zatanna! * Beron: Seriously. He's cool. (The process takes a few moments, and after Superman has finished, Zatanna has been completely healed of her injuries. He examines her arms and seems quite astounded at the difference.) * Zatanna: That's amazing! * Beron: Told ya! Turns out she's a magician! (As Zatanna rises to her feet, Catwoman is also quite astounded as Superman approaches her.) * Catwoman: Thank you,... Superman. * Superman: Gratitude is unnecessary. I have foreseen events, like memories of my future. They lead me to believe that you are all connected to 2015's fate. * Versad: What have you foreseen? * Superman: In my visions, Shao Kahn becomes invincible. He destroys all life in Earth. We will all die. I believe these flashes are a guide to defeating Shao Kahn. But disrupting the flow of time can have serious consequences. * Beron: I'm not worried. I bet you could win this thing no problem. * Superman: Unless directly challenged, I cannot participate. * Beron: What should we do besides standing around looking pretty? * Superman: For now, the tournament must run its course. * Catwoman: All right then. We're with you, Clark. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 3 Category:Mystery Scenes